The present invention relates to a magnetic tape apparatus and, more particularly, to a loading mechanism for a cartridge magnetic tape used for, e.g., an information processing apparatus.
FIG. 1 is a longitudinal sectional view showing a magnetic apparatus using a cartridge magnetic tape (to be referred to as a cartridge hereinafter).
In FIG. 1, the conventional apparatus includes a cartridge 11, a cartridge holder 12, a crank arm 21, a load motor 22, a driver 23, a magnet clutch 25, a guide shaft 50, a compression coil spring 51, and a cartridge press 52.
In the magnetic tape apparatus with the above arrangement, when the cartridge 11 is loaded, the load motor 22 is rotated to urge the cartridge press 52 against the cartridge 11 through the crank arm 21. The cartridge 11 is set on the magnet clutch 25, and data write or read access to or from the cartridge 11 is enabled. In this case, the guide shaft 50 guides the compression coil spring 51 and the cartridge press 52.
The conventional magnetic tape apparatus is of a so-called direct moving type in which the guide shaft 50 is slid vertically to press the cartridge 11. For this reason, as shown in FIG. 2, while the crank shaft 21 is moved according to the rotation of the load motor 22, the guide shaft 50 is inclined, and sliding of the guide shaft 50 tends to twist.
In order to eliminate such a drawback, the load motor 22 of the conventional magnetic tape apparatus must have a torque larger than necessary.
Furthermore, since the compression coil spring 51 for the cartridge press is arranged immediately above the cartridge press, the height of the magnetic tape apparatus is increased.